A New Legend Begins
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: This is the sequel to the Final Race. Jak and Keira are about to become parents but Keira is having strange dreams and she wont stop until she finds out what the mean.But is she’s doesn’t she will loss someone she loves.
1. Chapter 1 Dream

**A New Legend Begins **

**Bye The Dark Eco Princess Welcome to the sequel to the Final Race. Jak and Keira are about to become parents But Keira is having strange dreams and she wont stop until she finds out what the mean But is she's doesn't she will loss someone she loves**

**Chapter One: Dream**

It has been seven mounts since the Kras City grand championships that Keira had won. Now every on was back in Haven City and back to the normal lives well accept for Jak and Keira who were expecting a baby!

Keira awake to the sound of bird's chirping and the sight of her beautiful boyfriend Jak. Keira placed a hand over her now very big belly and spoke. "Good morning son." One of Jak's ocean blue eyes flickered open "Good mornin gewjes" he spoke softly. Keira's emerald eyes frost on Jak and she spoke another "good morning. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good" he replied "and how are you and our son?"

"We're good." Keira replied.

Jak yawed and got out of bed "I'm going to take a shower, do you wish to join me."

Keira got out of bed and walked over to Jak and kissed his nose "No I'm" she was cut off by the baby kicking her "ohh. going to have some breakfast."

"Okay" Jak replied then walked off to take a shower.

Keira walked out into the kitchen and over to the fridge. She pulled out some Yakow milk and some fruit then she walked over the cupboard and pulled out two bolls and some serial. She placed the bolls on the table and poured the serial into the bolls. She sat down and began to eat her breakfast. She horde the shower turn off so she poured Jak's serial into his boll. Jak walked into the kitchen ten minutes later wearing blue boxes.

He kissed Keira and sat down beside her. "What are we gonna do today?" he asked.

"We're meeting Dax and Tess at the Naughty Ottsel for lunch" she replied.

"Sounds good" Jak said taking spoon full of serial into his mouth.

**Later that day**

Jak and Keira were walking to the Naughty Ottsel to meet Daxter and Tess for lunch. They walked in and sat at the bar and waited for Daxter and Tess.

"Where are they?" Jak asked.

"I'm not" she was cut off by Daxter and Tess entering the room.

"Hey Jak Hey Keira" came Daxter's voice "how are you two or should I say three."

"I'm good" Keira replied "and so is Jak and the baby."

"That's great" Tess said happily "so do you wanna eat here or go to Haven forest and have a picnic?"

"Lest go to Haven forest" Keira replied. "If that's okay with Jak."

"Its fine with me" Jak replied.

"Good I'll make some sandwiches and Dax you get the brisket," said Tess.

After making some sandwiches and other sorts of food the four were of to Haven forest for their picnic.

"So when is the baby drew?" asked Tess.

"Soon" Keira replied.

"Are you two nervous?" Daxter asked suddenly.

"A little" Keira replied. Jak looked at Keira and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She hadn't told him that she was nervous but he had to emit he was nervous too. Having a child was not going to be a walk in the forest.

"So Keira what are you planning on naming the baby if it's a girl?" asked Tess.

"Well for one I don't think it's a girl" Keira replied "but if it is I like the name Sky or Jayde or Misty stuff like that"

"And if it's a boy?"

"I like the name Chase" Keira replied with out even taking a minute to think.

"Chase" exclaimed Jak "why do you like that name

"I just do" she replied "but if you don't like" she was cut off.

"No I haven't got a problem with it" Jak cut in "it's a nice name." Keira smiled warmly at Jak and kiss his nose and whisper in his era _"I love you." _"_I love you too," _he whispered back.

"Hey its getting late Daxy and we have to open up the Naughty Ottsel" Tess said then added "see ya two tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya" Daxter said then walked off with Tess.

"We should get home to" Keira began "it's gettin late."

"Okay lest go" Jak replied and hoped off the ground and helped Keira up.

**Back home**

Jak and Keira walked into their house that they had just brought a few weeks ago. They needed more room for the new family member. It was two stories and very beautiful; the colour of the outside was a white/cream colour with grey/green trim. The colour of the mane bedroom was an off white with a lavender trim. The bathroom was white with blue trim and blue floor tiles. The kitchen was white with orange trims. And last but not lest was their expected son's room the walls where a pale blue with deep blue trim. Their excepted son's beautiful wooden cot was sat agents the wall and the change table agents the other wall and a blue couch in front of a window.

"Jak"

He offered a hmm in reply.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Keira asked.

"I'm sure we'll do fine" Jak replied and wrapped his arm around Keira and kissed her head. "Now what do you feel like for diner?" he asked.

"Just something simple" Keira replied.

"Simple as in what?" he asked.

"How about fish and chips."

"Sound good to me." Jak replied.

**Later that night**

Keira had just clumped into bed and picked up a book to read. Jak walked into the room and striped down to his boxes and clumped into bed as well.

"Whatcha readin" he asked.

"Expecting mother's" Keira replied.

"Sound exciting."

"Jak its to help me" she said a with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I know that" Jak replied scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry Jak" Keira began "you know I've been a little moody lately."

"You can say that again" Jak said half joking half serious, "Remember the time you-" he was cut off.

"Shut up!" Keira yelled and threw a pillow at Jak. Jak moved close to Keira and their lips touched in passionate kiss.

"_I love you Keira" _he said softly and again brought his lips to hers.

Keira pulled away and spoke sweetly "_I love you too Jak… so much." _Jak smiled warmly and kissed her lips and moved down her neck and whispered, "_I love you… I love you." _He pulled a way and locked eyes with Keira's he could see she was tired. "Lets get some sleep" he said and kissed her lips softly. And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms for the thousand time.

**_Dream_ **

_Darkness, Darkness everywhere as far as the eye could see. "Hello" Keira called out. No answer, the sound of crying filled the hall. But it was not of a baby it was Keira. The darkness faded and turned into graveyard. Keira walked up to a gravestone and the gravestone read __Jak Mar. Died of_

**_End of Dream_**

"Jak!" Keira screamed as she woke.

Jak woke up and sat up and looked at Keira "What? What's wrong? He asked.

She turned her head to see Jak staring at her. "Nothing… Just a bad dream… that's all." She replied.

Jak nodded and gave her a kiss on the check and they both laid back down and went back to sleep. But be for Keira went back to sleep she spoke to herself _"Something's wrong with Jak. But what?" _

**To be continued**

_**Read & Review Please **_


	2. Chapter 2 A New Hero Is Born

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Two: A New Hero Is Born **

The sun beamed through the window of the sleeping couples room. Jak's ocean blue eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times to adjust them to the light. Then once his eyes were adjusted he focused on the turquoise haired women next to him. He kissed her forehead lightly and brushed a stray hair from her pale face. Keira's emerald eyes flicked open and locked with the ocean blue eyes that belonged to the man of her dreams.

"Good morning." she spoke softly "How are you feeling?"

"Well considering I'm waking up to a gorgeous angel," he replied. "I've never felt better." He then kissed her passionately. Then Keira suddenly pulled away.

"Keira are you okay?" Jak asked concerned.

"M…my waters just broke" she stuttered.

Jak looked surprised then snapped back "Okay I'll call an ambulance-"

"No, drive me." Keira ordered.

"Okay I'll drive you," he replied "but let me call Samos first." Keira nodded and Jak picked up the phone and dialed Samos's number.

"Hello," came Samos's voice.

"Samos! It's me Jak. Keira's waters just broke. I'm about to take her to the hospital. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Yes I'll meet you two there." Samos replied and hung up the phone.

Jak picked Keira up and carried her out the door. Jak helped Keira into the car and sped off towards the hospital. Jak pulled up out the front and helped Keira inside where they were met by a Doctor.

"Get her to the labour ward." the Doctor ordered. Keira was put in a wheelchair and rushed of to the labour ward. She was met by a female Doctor and three female nurses.

"Hi I'm Doctor Annalyn," said the Doctor with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"The baby's early! Will it be okay?" Keira asked through breaths.

"How early?" the Doctor asked.

"A month." Keira replied.

"Yes the baby will be fine," the Doctor reassured her.

Keira was put onto a bed and Jak sat beside her holding her hand in his own.

"Just breathe." Jak said. Keira let out a cry of pain as her first contraction spread through her body. "Jak!" she yelled.

"I'm here," Jak, said in a soothing tone, "you're going to be alright." Keira tightened her grip on Jak's hand as her second contraction wiped through her small body.

**8 hours later **

Keira was exhausted, but she couldn't be any happier. She had the man of her dreams by her side and their child in her arms; this was truly a special day.

"Oh Jak he's so beautiful!" exclaimed Keira.

"Yeah, he is._" _Jak replied and kissed Keira on the forehead. The words that were just spoken were the same words from her dream. She looked around the room and realised that it was the same one from her dream.

"Keira are you okay?" Jak asked taking her out of her thoughts.

"Um… I'm fine." she replied "Just a little tired."

"You look it," Jak spoke "why don't you have a sleep. We won't be getting much anytime soon."

Keira giggled and passed Jak their son. "When I wake up we'll name him."

"Sounds good" he replied and kissed her cheek then spoke softly _"Have a good sleep." _

Dream 

Darkness, Darkness everywhere as far as the eye could see.

"_Hello?" Keira called out. "Not again…" Keira said to herself._ _No answer._

The darkness faded, once again turning into a graveyard. Keira walked up to a gravestone. Once more it still read Jak Mar. Died of

**End of Dream**

Keira woke and sat up she looked at Jak who had fallen asleep. She noticed that their son wasn't there. She looked to the right and saw him in the small cot next to her bed. She picked him up and smiled warmly at him; he had a little bit of blonde hair and he had blue eyes but not quite like Jak's they were almost a purple/blue colour. Keira then sat back on her bed. "You're going to have all the girls chasing you when you're older." Keira said in a baby tone. She then looked back at Jak wondering what the hell her dream meant. A knock at the door took her out of her thoughts and also woke Jak. "Come in." Keira called out. The door opened and Samos stepped into the room. "Daddy!" Keira exclaimed happily. Samos walked in and over to Keira and the half woken Jak. Samos didn't say anything; he just looked at his grandson. "May I hold him?" he asked. Keira gave Samos his grandson. "So what are you going to name him?" Samos asked. "Um… I'm not sure…" Keira replied. "I like the name Chase. But I think we'll call him Damas" "Keira you don't have to!" Jak spoke up "If you like the name Chase, you-" he was cut off. "No Jak," Keira cut in "I want to name him after a hero and I don't think there's any better than your father… and you of course." Jak smiled warmly and kissed Keira's lips softly and looked at their son then spoke "Welcome to the family Damas." Keira kissed Jak's forehead and she whispered. "I love you Jak." "I love you too Keira" Jak whispered back then kissed her again. Samos smiled; he was so happy. Mostly at the fact that his daughter was happy and she had a good man to look after her and his grandson.

**To be continued **

**Review, Review, Review, Review**


	3. Chapter 3 The New Parents

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Three: The New Parents**

It had been three days since Keira had the baby and she was now back home. The new parents had hardly had any sleep in the last three days. Damas was definitely a handful but Jak and Keira were doing their best.

"Jak can you get lunch while I feed Damas?"

"Yep." Jak replied. "What do you feel like eating?"

"What do you feel like eating?" Keira asked.

"Some form of food." Jak joked. Then a knock came at the door.

"Jak can you open that?" Keira asked. Jak left the kitchen and went to answer the door. He opened the door but no one was there… well no one was there until…

"Jak look down!" Jak looked down and saw Daxter and Tess standing there.

"Oh… hi Dax, Tess." Jak said, "Come in." They walked in and Keira greeted them.

"Hey Tess, hey Dax. How are you guys?"

"We're good" Tess replied, "How are you and Damas?"

"We're doin' good." Keira replied.

"Where is Damas?" Tess asked.

"I just put him down for a nap." Keira replied "but he won't be asleep very long. So what brings you two here?" Keira asked suddenly.

"Just thought we'd come say hi to the new parents." Daxter spoke up.

"And to see if you needed anything?" Tess added.

"No we're fine," Jak replied. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No we've eaten," Tess replied "but I'll have a glass of water." Jak nodded and walked off to the kitchen with Daxter following him.

"So Jak are ya gonna ask Keira to marry you?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah I guess," Jak replied "but do you think she wants to?"

"Jak! That's the dumbest question ever! Of course Keira's gonna want to marry you! She loves **you!** Oh and you do have a child. So marriage is the next step."

"Okay fine I'll ask her to marry me." Jak replied.

"I know!"

"You know what?" Jak asked.

"Get Samos to look after Damas for the night," Daxter replied "and you and Keira can have a 'romantic' evening then you can propose. Then of course you two can 'celebrate' if you know what I mean."

"Dax Keira just had a baby she not gonna be in the mood." Jak said "and besides she wont want to leave Damas."

"Oh c'mon" Jak!"

Jak thought about it for a few minutes then gave in. "Okay I'll do it." Jak said, "I'll ask Keira to marry me."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"So Keira do you think Jak's gonna ask you to marry him? Tess asked.

"I don't know," Keira, replied, "I hope so!"

"How are you and Jak coping as parents?" Tess asked changing the subject.

"Well we're still getting use to it" Keira paused "But we wouldn't want it any other way."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Okay. Samos said he can look after Damas tomorrow night. So I have the rest of the day to find Keira the perfect ring." Jak told Daxter.

"Okay! But your not gonna find it sitting around here" Daxter pointed out.

"Right… keep Keira and Tess busy till I get back."

"Right…" Daxter said "and how am I gonna do that?"

"I don't know you'll think of something." Jak replied and ran off.

"Great!"

XoXoXoXoX 

Jak jumped into his hover car and took off down the street. He remembered that there was a ring that Keira had tried on and she really liked it. Jak pulled up at the jewelry store and jumped out off the zoomer; he hoped they still had it.

Jak walked in and up to the counter and waited for someone. "Can I help you?" came a female voice.

"Yeah I'm looking for-" Jak stopped talking when he saw the ring that Keira wanted. "Can I have a look at that ring?" Jak asked pointing to the ring. It was silver with a big crystal stone in the middle and two smaller stones on the left and right side.

"Sir that ring is worth quite-"

"I know but it's for someone very important to me," Jak cut in "and I know she'll love it."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Daxter where'd Jak go?" Keira demanded.

"Um… he went to get some beer." Daxter replied.

"But Jak doesn't drink!" Keira snapped, "Daxter tell-" she was cut off by the sound of Damas crying. "Your one lucky ottsel" she said and then walked up stairs to get Damas.

"Dax where did Jak go?" Tess asked suddenly.

"He went to get Keira an engagement ring." Daxter replied. "Don't tell Keira and don't tell Jak I told you."

"My lips are sealed," Tess said pretending to zip her lips. Just as Tess said that Jak walked in.

"Hey." Jak said walking over to the two.

"Did ya get the ring?" Daxter asked.

"Yep." Jak replied then he saw Tess was there. "Tess!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry Jak my lips are sealed." Tess replied.

"Thanks."

"Jak is that you?" came Keira's voice. "Where have you been?"

"I went to get some milk." Jak replied.

"Oh… I didn't know we were out." Keira said as she entered the room holding Damas in her arms. "Okay let's eat then."

Later that day 

Jak and Keira had just finished putting Damas to bed and were heading there themselves. Keira pulled down the sheets and climbed in. Jak jumped onto the bed beside her and started kissing her neck tenderly.

"Jak stop it." Keira ordered.

"But I want to…" Jak said as he nibbled Keira's ear.

"Jak I'm serious."

Jak pulled away then kissed Keira's forehead and whispered in her ear _"I love you."_

Keira pulled Jak up to her face and kissed his forehead and spoke softly _"I love you too Jak_. But I'm tired and I want to get some sleep before Damas wakes up."

"Fair enough." Jak replied. "Good night." he said and kissed Keira on the cheek and lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good night Jak." Keira said and kissed Jak's cheek.

Dream Darkness, Darkness everywhere as far as the eye could see. "Hello" Keira called out. No answer. 

_The darkness_ _faded and once again. Once more it turned into a graveyard. Keira walked up to a gravestone it still read Jak Mar. Died of_

End of Dream 

"Jak!" she screamed as she woke. Jak sat up and wrapped his arms around Keira's waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm-" the sound of Damas crying could be heard. "I'm going to get Damas" Keira said jumping out of bed and walking out off the room.

Keira walked into Damas's room and picked him up in her arms. She sat on the blue couch and began to feed him. She was thinking about her dream she new something was going to happen to Jak she just didn't know when. She had to find out though. "Maybe Daddy will know something…" she thought out loud.

**To be continued **

**It's Review Time**


	4. Chapter 4 A Rainy Day And A Proposal

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Four: A Rainy Day And A Proposal**

The sound of a rain and thunder woke the young couple. Keira opened her emerald eyes and looked out the window, rain was poring down heavily. She sighed and hugged close to the warm body next to her. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and feel his chest move on her back. Keira rolled over to face her beloved Jak; she kissed his forehead and buried her face in his warm chest. The sound of crying broke the embrace; Keira climbed out of bed and walked down the hall. She walked over to her son's crib and picked him up in her slim arms. She once again thought about her dream; it was starting to scare her, the sound of footsteps took her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Jak standing behind her.

"Good morning beautiful," he offered.

"Good morning to you too," Keira replied kissing him on the cheek.

"What a day," Jak said looking out the window.

"Yeah," Keira began, "But it's not like we were doin anythin."

"Um…" Jak stuttered. "Well I thought maybe we could go out tonight."

"Jak… what about Damas?"

"Your Dad can look after him."

"I'll think about it," she said leaving the room. Jak sighed deeply and followed Keira into the kitchen. "So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said passing Damas to Jak.

"I really want to take you out."

"You sound like a school boy." She teased.

"Very funny."

"I know," she said taking Damas. "Go take a shower."

"Only if you join me."

Keira gave him a quick glance and walked over to Damas's playpen. Jak turned and walked off to the bathroom. Keira sighed and put Damas in his playpen. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some Yakow milk, she poured it into her mug along with the coffee, sugar and hot water. She sipped the hot coffee, walked over to the kitchen table, sat down and started to read a magazine. Eight minutes later Jak walked out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen and sat a cross from Keira. "So have you decided yet?" he asked.

She replied with a simple, "No."

Jak sighed and got up from the table and walked over to the counter and started to make his own coffee. He then returned to the table and sat back down across from Keira. Keira continued to read her magazine and drink her coffee. "Are you mad at me?" Jak asked suddenly.

"I'm not mad at you," she replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing," she stuttered. "It's nothing." She said, getting up from the table.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She replied and walked off.

Keira walked into their bedroom and made the bed then she went to take a shower. After her shower she walked back into the bedroom to get dressed; she pulled on some mini denim shorts and bright blue tank top. She walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She walked in and saw that Jak had made her breakfast. There were also flowers in the middle of the table and there was a note on the table saying, "_Come out for diner with me". _Keira sighed deeply then she saw Jak in the corner of her eye, she smiled warmly and turned to face Jak. "I'll go out for diner with you." Jak smiled happily and Keira pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. "But I don't want to stay out late, okay." Jak nodded in reply and returned his lips to hers in another tender kiss.

Keira pulled on her white skirt and she took a look in mirror. She wore a light green boob tube and a white skirt to her knees with white boots that had a green strip up the side. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail and she had her fringe hanging over her left eye.

Keira walked out into the living room and she was surprised to see Jak so dressed up. He wore a pair of black pants and he had a white long sleeved collared shirt on and for once he didn't have his goggles on. Keira smiled warmly at him. She couldn't get over how handsome he looked. She walked over to Jak and took his hand in hers.

"You look beautiful." Jak said.

Keira smiled and giggled slightly she then spoke. "And you look so handsome." Jak smiled and they walked out the front door hand in hand.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and Keira was surprised at how classy it was. They walked in and they waiter showed them to their table. The table had a white cover and there were candles in the middle. They sat across from each other and started to talk.

"Jak?" Keira said. He looked up from his plate and gave a "hmm," in reply. "Are you alright? You seem kinda quit."

He replied with a dry, "I'm just thinking."

Keira sighed and continued to eat her diner. She had to admit she didn't really want to go out but she wanted to make Jak happy. She was starting to get really concerned about her dream she wanted to find out want it was trying to tell her. She hadn't had the chance to talk to her father today due to the fact that she had to get ready to go out and it had rained nearly all day. But she was definitely going to talk to him when she went to pick up Damas.

Jak and Keira were about to go home when Jak spoke, "I have a surprise for you."

Keira turned and faced him with a 'surprised' look on her face. "You do?"

He replied by taking her hand in his and walking her to their hover car. He opened the door for her and she stepped in, then he hopped in and they drove off down the street.

Jak pulled up outside of Haven forest and jumped out he walked over to Keira's side and let her out. "Jak what are we doin here?" she asked puzzled.

"You have to wait." He replied then he pulled out a blindfold.

"What's this for?" Keira asked.

"You have to put on," Jak said pointing out the obvious. Keira sighed deeply but she let Jak put the blindfold on her. She then felt herself get picked up in Jak's strong arms. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He walked in the gate and waited for the next one to open. When the second door opened Jak walked out and walked over to the lake. He put Keira back on the ground and removed the blindfold, and what she saw shocked her - but in a good way. There was a soft picnic rug on the ground and there were candles all around the place and Jak had spelt out, "_will you marry_ me?" in rose petals. Keira gasped and spun around to face Jak; she then saw that Jak had a blue box in his left hand. He lifted it up and gave it to Keira. She took the box and slowly opened it; once it was open she saw a silver ring with a big crystal stone in the middle and two smaller stones on each side.

She looked at Jak with the biggest smile on her face and she spoke three very powerful words. "Yes I will." She then threw her arms around him in a tight hug. She pulled away and smiled warmly at him, Jak took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She pulled Jak in for a soft tender kiss she then whispered, _"I love you Jak."_

"_I love you too," _He whispered back.

Keira pulled him in for another tender kiss, _"I love you,"_ she repeated. _"So, so much."_

Jak took Keira by the hand and they sat down on the rug. "I have another surprise for you," Jak said. Keira looked stunned. He pulled out a set of car keys and passed them to Keira. She studied the keys and she spoke. "Jak this cars worth-" Jak's lips against hers cut her off. She pulled away, "How'd you afford this?"

"I have my ways," he replied simply. "Do you wanna see it?"

"Okay," Keira sighed. Jak stood up first then helped Keira up and they walked back out the gats and there was Keira's new car. It had five seats and the colour of it was an ocean blue. Keira smiled happily and gave Jak another big hug and a soft kiss on the lips. "I love it," she said happily.

Jak smiled and opened the driver door for Keira; she climbed in and started the engine. Jak jumped in and she took off down the street. Keira smiled slyly at Jak and he just gave her one of his famous sexy grins. "Jak," she sighed, "I know you want to, but I still don't feel like it."

Jak smiled slightly, "Hey I don't mind," he said. Keira gave him a quick sweet smile in reply.

They pulled up at Samos's house and walked up to the front door. Keira knocked then waited for her father to answer. He opened the door to greet them, "How was your evening?" he asked.

"Jak asked me to marry him," Keira said jumping straight to the good news.

"Well congratulations!" he replied. "Come in," he said moving out of the doorway. Jak and Keira walked in and Keira walked straight to her son, she picked him up and walked back to Jak. She was going to ask her father about her dream but she could see he was tried so she didn't bother.

"We best be goin," Jak spoke up.

"Thanks for looking after Damas." Keira said, then added "Good night Daddy." They then turned and walked off.

Jak and Keira climbed into their warm bed. "Good night," Jak whispered.

"Good night," Keira whispered back, then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and they hugged close to each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her smooth check. She smiled lazily then they soon fell into a deep calm sleep.

Dream Darkness, Darkness everywhere "Hello!" Keira called out. Once more there was no answer. 

_The darkness_ _faded once again. Then once more it turned into a graveyard. Keira walked up to a gravestone it still read Jak Mar. Died of_ _she then saw something in the distance, something she had never seen before. She could see herself; she was crying and beside her stood a little boy about the age of two. She then realized it was Damas, and in her arms was a baby girl about the age of one. Beside her stood Tess and Daxter and a little Ottsel. Keira couldn't help it she burst out into tears and slipped to the ground. She went to wipe a tear away when she saw that she had two rings on. One was the engagement ring and the other one must have been her wedding ring. Then the graveyard disappeared leaving her alone in total darkness… _

End Of Dream 

Keira sat up straight and her body was covered in sweat, her breathing hard and heavy. She then felt a hand around her slim waist; she turned her head to see Jak stetting up next her. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. Keira didn't answer, she just broke into tears. Jak wrapped his other arm around her and she buried her face in his warm bare chest. "Keira what's wrong?" he asked with concern. Keira lifted her head and her emerald eyes locked with Jak's ocean blue ones then her mouth shaped the words of. "I keep having this strange dream." Jak nodded for her to continue, "I've had them for about four nights now."

"What happens in them?" Jak asked.

"I'm in this graveyard and…and there's a gravestone with your name on it," she then burst back into tears. Jak hugged her close to him. He tried to think what to say but nothing would come out. "W…what if this dream is some sort of warning?" She cried. "What if you're going to die? What if your sick and this dream is trying to tell me that."

"Keira, I'm not sick," Jak, replied, "I'm perfectly healthy." Keira didn't answer she just continued to cry. A few minutes later she lifted her head and stared at Jak. "I couldn't live without, Jak," she sniffled.

"And you won't have to," Jak said brushing a tear away with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere."

"_I love you Jak,"_ Keira said softly, she then kissed him passionately. Then the sound of Damas crying broke the kiss. "I'll get him," Jak said and got up and walked down the hall. Keira sat there for a few seconds then Jak walked back in with Damas in his arms. He sat back on the bed and gave Damas to Keira. She smiled at her son and turned and kissed Jak on the cheek. Jak smiled happily and said. _"I love you Keira so much,"_ Keira kissed Jak lips tenderly. She whispered "_I love you too Jak,_" Jak pressed his forehead against hers. Keira then closed her emerald eyes and repeated, _"I love you…"_

**To be continued **

**_Read&Review Please_ **


	5. Chapter 5 Party Time

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Five: Party Time**

It had been three moths since Jak had proposed to Keira and everything was set for their big day. There was just one thing left to do and that was party!

Keira's Party 

It was twenty minutes until her hen's party, and Keira was still getting ready. She pulled her jeans on then a violet halter neck shirt, she pulled her black boots on and she walked out of her bedroom. Keira walked out the front door and she was met by Ashelin, Tess and her other friends, Stacey, Piper, Mandy, Blinder and Alyssa. Keira then looked behind her friends and she saw a black limo. "You guys got me a limo?" she gasped.

"We sure did." Tess exclaimed. Then they took Keira by the hand and led her down to the limo. All eight girls climbed into the limo and they took off down the street.

They arrived fourteen minutes later at Haven City's most expensive hotel. The eight girls got out and they walked in. "You really didn't have to do all of this." Keira said.

"Keir you're getting married." Ashelin began. "You have to enjoy your last night of being free."

"But I really-" she was cut off by her friends dragging her into the lift. The doors closed and the party awaited her.

Jak's Party 

Daxter, Torn, Jinx and Sig and a few more of his friends had dragged Jak off to the Naughty Ottsel for his buck's party. He knew they would end up doing something cruel to him. Jak and the boys sat at the bar having a few drinks, Jak had promised Keira that he wouldn't drink too much causing him to be hung over the next day at their wedding. Jak got up from the bar and headed off to the bathroom, while he was gone the boys took off somewhere as well to plan their cruel prank.

Not long after Jak walked out of the bathroom and walked back up to the bar only to find that his friends had left him. Jak called out to Ashton, the bar tender filling in for Daxter for the night. "Hey Ashton" Jak called out, "Do you know where the guys went?" Ashton walked over to Jak with a cheeky grin and said sarcastically," _No mate, sorry I have any idea_". Jak starred blankly wondering why his friends would leave him on his buck's night. He then ordered a drink and sat at the bar by himself.

Keira's Party 

Keira walked into the hotel room. It was blue and reminded her of her son Damas' room. Keira sat down on the king size four-poster bed and thought of what Jak might be doing. She also started to miss her son already. Suddenly there was a big outburst of laughter and screaming that had come barging through the door of Keira's hotel room awakening her from her thoughts.

"What are you doing in here all alone on your hens night?" came a voice, which belonged to Tess. Keira shook her head to clear her thoughts then looked up to find that the noise was actually coming from her friends. "Hey guys, sorry, I just walked in here and the colour of the room got me thinking about Damas and Jak." Keira apologized.

"Well stop thinking about stuff for a little while and enjoy yourself they will be fine, and besides we have a surprise for you!" said Ashelin

Keira looked at the girls with a 'not so sure' look on her face and asked, "What have you girls come up with, it better not be something too over the top?"

"No, you'll be fine, we knew that you wouldn't be up for something to extravagant, so we have left a little something in the cupboard for you, you'll know what to do with it and then when you are ready meet us all out by the lift" explained Tess with a smile on her face.

Jak's Friends 

Meanwhile, Jak's friends were at Torn's house finalizing their cruel prank for Jak. The boys thought that seem as Jak suffers from headaches when he drinks which causes him to take headache pills, that they would mix a combination of alcoholic drinks together such as: Rum, Scotch, Vodka, Wine, Tequila, Butterscotch Schnapps, Madori, Kahlua and Lurker Beer, and fuse them all together into the form of a headache pill.

The boys made a packet worth so it didn't look suspicious, then headed back to the Naughty Ottsel to meet back up with Jak.

"I hope he hasn't left!" said Sig.

"No he shouldn't have I asked Ashton to keep an eye on him just incase" reassured Daxter.

"What if he has already got headache tablets?" asked Jinx.

"Nope, took care of that too" said Daxter, "I asked Tess to get rid of them this morning when she was there."

"Oh no!!" screamed Torn, "Tess wont tell Keira will she? If Keira finds out the wedding will be off for sure!!"

"No Tess knows not to say anything, and besides you should see what they are doing to Keira!!" Daxter said sarcastically.

Keira's Party 

Keira walked up to the cupboard anxious to know what was lurking behind that big wooden door. She took a deep breath then opened it. She was surprised to find there was a denim mini skirt, hot pink knee high cowgirl boots, a pink button up collared pinstriped shirt, a red bra and a hot pink cowgirl hat. Keira burst out into laughter at the sight of the outfit. As she removed the outfit from the closet there was a little note for her stuck to the hanger that said, _Hey cowgirl get your bootscootin' gear on then in the closet on the top shelf there is a box, remove the things from there and then bring them with you and meet us out by the lift, "YEEHA". _

Keira look up to the top shelf of the cupboard now noticing the box, she reached up and pulled it down. Keira placed it on the bed and opened it; inside there was a cowbell, a whip and a lassoo. She undressed and quickly put the outfit on; she walked over to the mirror and took a good look at herself, Keira sighed heavily and walked out the room and then out to her friends, who stood just by the lift.

"You look amazing Keira," exclaimed Tess.

"Yeah you do!" Ashelin said with a small laugh and a hidden grin.

"Come on" Keira's friend Piper spoke up. "Lets get goin!"

The girl's cheered and they entered the lift and Keira followed with a deep sigh.

Jak's Party 

Jak sat at the bar waiting for his friends to come back, from wherever they had gone. He sipped his beer and glanced at the clock; it was only 8:45 pm. He sighed deeply and took another sip from his beer. He was thinking about leaving but he knew his friends were probably be working on some sort of prank or something.

The door to the Naughty Ottsel opened and Daxter, Sig, Torn and Jinx walked in. "Hey buddy!" Daxter said walking over to the bar. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We had to get… your surprise in order."

"And what sort of a surprise would that be?" asked Jak in a suspicious tone.

"Oh you'll just have to wait, coz if I told ya then it wouldn't be a surprise ha!" replied Daxter.

"Okay then, but it just better not be something too bad, I don't think Keira would be very happy or even forgive me for that matter if I didn't turn up tomorrow." Said Jak.

"Don't worry, we will make sure you are there on time", Daxter reassured him.

Daxter decided it was time for the surprise to begin so he gave a cheeky nod to the other boys then called Ashton over, "Hey Ashton" he whispered.

Ashton quickly finished his conversation he was having with a young blonde local and walked over to Daxter turning his back to Jak, "Have you got the tablets?" he asked.

Daxter reached into his pocket and slyly passed the packet of headache pills that the boys had made up earlier and handed them to Ashton. Ashton then slipped them into his pocket then shouted, "I guess it's about time you boys would like another round of beers then hey?"

"Yeah that would be great," the boys said together, except for Jak.

"What would you like to drink Jak?" asked Ashton.

"No, I'm right thanks, I actually have a bit of a headache." complained Jak.

"You should take some headache pills then buddy," said Ashton, quick to jump the mark.

"Yeah actually I was going to ask you if you had any, I couldn't find mine, Keira must have taken the ones at home with her." Said Jak, unaware that that was what the boys had planned.

"Here we go then buddy, you can have the pack we keep plenty of it here for softies like you", Ashton said handing over the packet of pills.

Keira's Party 

The girls arrived at one of Haven city's most famous nightclubs, Ashelin, Tess, Stacey, Piper, Mandy, Blinder, Alyssa and Keira walked in. The place was packed but it wasn't going to stop the girls from showing Keira her second surprise, they walked up to the bar and ordered a round of drinks. Keira wasn't planning to drink much; she didn't want a hang over on her wedding day.

Ashelin passed Keira her drink. "Drink up." She said.

Keira sighed and took a small sip from her drink, she wasn't a big drinker but she would have one or two every now and then. What Keira didn't know though was Tess had organized before hand for Daxter to make a special pill for Keira as well, the girls had planned to put one in Keira's drink as they knew that she wouldn't drink much, so this would help with their final cruel prank.

Jak's Party 

Jak and the boys were sitting around the bar, just having a good old chat. It was now 11:37 and Jak was seriously drunk and of course so were his friends. "Hey Jak" Daxter slurred.

"Yeah bud."

"Do ya amember wheeeeeeeen ya urned nine?" Daxter tried to get the words in his head to come out properly so everyone could understand.

"Yeah buddy how could I orget a zime like zap."

The boys all sat at the bar for two hours putting away lots of alcohol and talking about Jak's ninth birthday.

On the day of Jak's birthday he got stung by Wumpbee's, which they thought would spoil all of their fun but it actually made it a lot more entertaining. Especially for Daxter who didn't get stung at all, instead he just laughed at Jak who was running around screaming his head off.

Keira's Party 

Keira and the girls were having a very good time; all of them were up on the dance floor… trying to dance. It was nearly time to go to the next step in their cruel prank, the girls had given Keira the tablet and it was working better then they had expected.

"Hey Keir" Ashelin called out.

Keira turned around and nearly tripped over her own feet. "Yeah Ash?" she said getting her balance back.

"I have a surprise for you." Ashelin yelled over the noise.

Keira walked over so she could here her and yelled "What!"

"I have a surprise for you" she repeated.

"Really! Where?" Keira asked.

"You have do follow me." Ashelin said.

"Okay." Keira stumbled out.

Jak's Party 

Jak and the guys were just finishing off their rather long conversation about Jak's ninth birthday. Jak was more drunk then the rest of the guys, most likely because of the tablet they had given him. Everything was set for the guy's cruel prank. Jak and Daxter were having a good chat when. "Hey Jak."

Jak turned his head to see Sig. "Yeah" he said.

"We've got a surprise for you." Sig replied with grin.

"Waz is it?" he asked.

"You have to wait" Sig said with a bigger grin.

"Ya gonna love it Jak." Daxter slurred. "Its sooo cool!"

"Waz is it?" Jak asked again.

"We're not tellin" Daxter said. "If you wanz it sooo badly, you have to." Daxter thought hard for a minute. "Strip…"

Keira's Party 

Keira and the girls sat in the limo, talking extremely loud. Too bad Keira didn't know what this night would unfold; if she did she probably would have stayed home. Keira sighed as she thought of Jak and Damas. _I wonder what Jak's doing? _She asked herself. _I hope Damas is okay. _The limo pulling up took her out of her thoughts for now; she stepped out of the limo and saw… a farm?

"Here's your surprise." Tess said with a chess smile.

"A farm!?" Keira exclaimed. "A farm!!! Whaz am I goin to do with a farm?"

"Follow us" Ashelin said and walked off. Keira took a deep breath and followed her friends. They walked around the back of the house and saw a Yakow pen.

"Go on! Go get em cowgirl" Tess said.

"Get what, may I ask exactly?" Keira asked puzzled.

"Go ride one of em" Ashelin explained, pointing at one of the Yakows'.

"No way!" Keira shrieked "noz a chanz."

"Com on it will-" a gun being fired stopped Ashelin's speech and gave the rest of the girls quite a fright.

"Get off my farm!!" An old man yelled, as he shoots at them again. The girls screamed and ran off.

Jak's Party 

"You waz me to strip?" Jak asked.

"Yep" was Daxter's reply.

"But Keira will get angry" he slurred, "She'll probably kill me."

"She's not gonna find out." Daxter reassured him. "It'll be sooo much fun! Don't ya guys think?" The guys nodded a yes in reply. "Seee."

Jak sighed, "it better be a good surprise."

"Oh don't worry it's the best." Daxter grinned. "But as I said you have ta strip for it, but not here", he said then paused for a second, "In the park."

"The park!?" Jak exclaimed.

"C'mon don't be a girl."

"Fine, fine I'll do it."

Keira's Party 

The girl's ran/stumbled away from the farmer, they ran into the woods behind the farmer's house, after a while of running Keira realized she had gotten separated from her friends. She stopped in her tracks and looked around to see no one. "Hello" she called out, no answer. "Hello" she repeated.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see two guards standing there, "Hi can you help-" she was cut off by the guards putting handcuffs around her slim wrists. "What?" she gasped.

"You're under arrest for trespassing." One of them said.

"B…but." Keira stumbled on the words.

"You have to come with us." The second one said.

Keira sighed deeply and they walked off. _Where are Ashelin, Tess and the rest of my friends? _She asked herself _I bet they had something to do with this._

She was put in the back of the hover car and the two guards climbed in and started the engine and drove off.

Jak's Party 

Jak now was only dressed in his boxes as he danced on the table in Haven City's park. He was completely drunk so he didn't really know what he was doing or where he was for that matter. He pulled off his boxes but as he did this he slipped of the table, then everything went dark.

He woke up to the sight of the guards, he slowly sat up and in no more then three seconds he felt handcuffs around his wrists. "Why am I-" he was cut off.

"For stripping in public." Said the guard.

"But" he was cut off again. The guard pulled him to his feet. "Put some clothes on." He ordered.

Jak sighed and took a look around then he saw his boxes he walked over and struggled to pull them on. Once he had them on the guard pulled him towards the hover car. He was tossed in the back and they drove off.

They pulled up outside of the station and walked Jak inside. They walked down to the cell and opened the door and tossed him in. The gate shut and Jak sat on the cold metal slab. As Jak sat, he felt something and quickly stood back up, he turned around and was surprised to see Keira there.

"Keira?!" he exclaimed.

Keira sat up with wide eyes and shook her head then asked "Jak what the heck are you-" she stopped talking when she saw he was only in his boxes. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Well" he stuttered, as he scratched behind his neck. "Dax… told me if I stripped he would give me a surprise… and well I guess this is it," he then noticed what Keira was wearing "an what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a cowgirl." She replied. "And don't change the subject your in big trouble."

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean what did you do." Keira spat "Ahh hello. Wearing nothing but boxes, and you have been locked up the night before our wedding."

"What are you talking bout, your in prison too ya know!!"

Keira just stayed silent only letting out a little sigh. She knew now that she had no right to be mad at him for being locked up because she too was also in prison.

"But wait, you still haven't explained the where bouts of your clothes?"

"I can explain…At least I think I can!" Jak said with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Well go on then Jak".

"Ok, well I really don't remember everything, but I'll try my best ok".

"Well go on stop stalling" Keira screamed.

"All I remember is the boys left me at the bar alone for a while and when they came back I asked them where they had been and all that they could tell me was that they had a surprise for me later".

"Just get on with it Jak, I want to know what happened to your clothes not your whole life story, ok" Keira said impatiently.

"Ok, ok, sorry and sorry again because I cant remember anything else besides the boys telling me that they had a surprise for me and that if I striped that I could have it".

"Well did you?" Keira asked dreading the truth.

"I'm sorry babe, I don't want to upset you," Jak said lowing his eyes to the floor "but I think I did. Why else would I be in here?"

"I don't know, I'm in here because the girls took me out to a farm and I was shot at by a madman farmer and then put in here for trespassing", Keira said with a slightness of guilt in her voice.

"Look Keira, I'm really, really sorry, can you please forgive me? _I love you!!"_ Jak begged.

Keira stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and said sweetly "How could I not." She then kissed his nose. "We should get some sleep." She suggested. "I don't know if you've heard but I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Oh! Really." Jak said going along with joke "who's the lucky guy."

"You" she said giving him a swift kiss on the lips. They climbed into the small bed and fell into a deep sleep. And tomorrow they would become husband and wife…

**To Be Continued**

**I really need reviews so it's time to review**


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Six: The Wedding**

Keira's emerald eyes slowly opened and she looked around the dark prison cell. She turned around to see Jak sound asleep next to her. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and he wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. She kissed his cheek and neck, then he opened his ocean blue eyes that instantly locked with Keira's emerald ones.

"Good morning." he murmured.

"Good morning to you too." she replied sweetly. Then the prison gates opened and Ashelin, Tess, Torn, Sig and Daxter walked in.

"Good morning love birds!" Daxter exclaimed loudly. "We've come to bail you out."

"You set this up!" Keira spat.

"Well-" Daxter stuttered.

"Daxter!!!" Jak roared.

"Ok, ok… it was all part of the prank." Daxter admitted.

"What prank?!" Keira demanded.

"Well we wanted you two to go to jail together." Tess began, "and well… it was just a stupid prank."

"We're not meant to see each other the night before the wedding though, its bad luck"! Screamed Keira.

"With all the things you guys have already been through together, there couldn't be anything else. Besides you both are meant for each other!" Tess quickly reassured them.

"Look whatever," Jak said, "we just need to get ready for the wedding."

"The wedding!" Ashelin exclaimed, "Let's get you ready Keira." Ashelin and Tess walked over to Keira, took her by the hand and they walked off down the hall. Jak and the guys stood silent for a few minutes then Daxter spoke "Well Jak it might be a good idea to get ready as well."

"Before we go anywhere, I wanted to ask if I actually stripped last night?" Jak asked folding his arms over his toned chest.

"Um… well…" Daxter stalled.

"Daxter tell me." Jak said through gritted teeth.

"Okay you stripped." Daxter blurted out. The guys saw Jak's ocean blue eyes flicker black for just a few seconds. "Please don't' kill me?" Daxter pleaded. "It was their idea." He said pointing to Sig and Torn.

Jak took a deep breath to calm himself down then asked, "Were you lot the only ones who saw it?"

"Yep, positive" Daxter reassured.

"Good. Now let's go."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Keira sat on the couch in Damas's room. Holding Damas in her arms; she was so happy too see him. He had just fallen asleep and Keira needed to get ready for the wedding. She walked over to the cot and gently placed him in. She then left his room and walked down to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and stepped into the shower, the warm water running though her turquoise hair and over her slim body.

She stepped out and dried herself off then walked to her and Jak's bedroom, as she entered the room she saw that Tess and Ashelin had laid her dress out on the bed for her. The dress was simple but beautiful. She smiled and slipped into the dress, then turned around to look in the mirror. She looked at herself and smiled once again; the dress looked absolutely gorgeous. It was a sparkling white boob tube dress that hugged her upper body nicely, then dropped into a nice bunch of flowing strips of material.

"Keira the limos here!" came Tess's voices

"Coming!" Keira called out. She had one last look in the mirror then she walked out to meet the girls.

"You look beautiful!" Tess said as she spotted Keira.

"Thanks," she said. "Do you think Jak will like it?"

"He'll love it." Ashelin replied, "He'll love you."

"He already loves me." Keira joked.

"Well anyhow, no time for talking bout who loves who right now, lets go get your hair and make up done".

Having Tess said that the girls all climbed into the limo and made their way to the hair salon.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Jak lay on the bed in his hotel room; he had one hell of a headache, thanks to the boys. He heard the door open and sat up to be met by the smiling face of Daxter.

"Hey bud," he said nervously "How's the headache?"

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a headache." Jak spat.

"Hey look I'm sorry ok!" Daxter apologized. "I just thought it would be fun."

"Yeah some fun" Jak snorted. "Getting thrown in jail and stripping in a 'park'. How is that fun!?"

Daxter didn't answer he just looked away. Jak stood up and walked over to the bathroom, "I'm goin to have a shower." he said then closed the door behind him. He removed his clothes and turned the shower on. Once it was at the right temperature he hopped in.

After ten minutes he stepped out and grabbed his towel, dried himself off and walked back out to his bedroom. He saw his suit hanging up and, after going over and taking it off the hanger, began to dress himself. Once he was dressed he took a quick look at himself in the mirror, then he walked out to his friends.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Keira and the girls were at the hair salon getting their hair done for the wedding. Ashelin, Tess and Keira's other friends; Piper, Mandy, Blinder and Alyssa were going to be her bride's maids. Tess was the maid od honour even though she was an Ottsel.

"So Keira are you getting nervous?" Ashelin asked.

"Nope." Keira responded, "I'm getting excited. "This is going to be the most amazing day of my life. I've always dreamed of this day… my whole life."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Jak stood at the end of the aisle as he waited for his future wife. He spotted Tess walk up the aisle, followed by Ashelin and the rest of them. Then Keira started to walk up with Samos on her left. Jak smiled to himself, this was the special day. And to him Keira looked like an angel in her beautiful white dress. Her hair was let down and her veil kept her fringe of her face. Jak took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves; he had faced the Metalhead leader and Errol, and yet this was the scariest thing in his life.

Keira walked up and stood across from Jak, taking his hands in her own and giving him a small smile. He gave her a quick smile in return. Then Seem started to talk "On this day I wed the son of a great King and daughter of great Sage. On this day a new family shall begin." She went on then it was time for Jak and Keira to say their wedding vows

"Keira we've been through a lot yet our love is still so strong." Jak began his words filled with pure love. "We haven't had it easy; we spent two years away from each other, I was in prison and you left alone. At first after we met again we weren't the best of friends but that changed and well, we're living proof of that today. You've changed not just me but the whole world. Even though you weren't beside me in battle it felt like you were. You were the strength that kept me going though all of those wars, I kept fighting because I knew what I was coming home to." He paused "Every morning I wake up and I think how lucky I am to have an angel like you by my side every step of the way…" another pause. "My life just wouldn't be complete without you." a third pause "I love you Keira and always will. I want to be with you every moment of our lives, to hold you, to kiss you, to I love you. Forever and eternity."

Keira couldn't help but let a single tear run down her check and snuffles could be heard from amongst the guests. Then Keira started to speak. "Jak I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You may have changed in our time apart, even I've changed… but one thing will never change and it is the love I have for you… will always have for you. You keep me strong… you dry my tears when I cry and I dry yours" they both shared a quick smile. "It's true we haven't had it easy; we've had our ups and downs but we've always pulled through. There were many times in my life when I thought that I would never see you again and never have the chance to get lost in your eyes. But as usual you pulled through" she took deep breath and went on. "When you go off to fight God knows what! I feel like a part of me has left, but the second you return it is restored… because you make me whole, you make my life, my world whole. You are my life and I never want to imagine life without you." she watched as a single tear ran down Jak's face. "I know that our lives aren't perfect… but with how much we love each other and every time we are in each others arms it feels like we are perfect! I love you Jak, always have, and always will, forever and ever." She finished.

Jak the slipped the silver ring onto Keira finger and she slipped Jak's on. They lent into each other and their lips touched in a passionate kiss. The now would spend the rest of their lives together going though the good and the bad, but always together forever… To Be Continued 

**I would like to thank Silver Horror, AngelSilentWind and Darth Melly for their review. And now that the chapter is over it's once again time to review please **


	7. Chapter 7 The Day The Hero Died

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Seven: The Day The Hero Died**

It had been a year since Jak and Keira had become parents. It had been nearly a year since Jak and Keira had gotten married and time seemed to be passing by so fast. Jak and Keira were now getting ready for Damas's first birthday.

Damas was definitely a handful but he was asleep at the moment, which gave the two couples time to get ready. Tess and Keira were in the kitchen making Damas's birthday cake. Keira had chosen chocolate, as she new that it was Damas's favorite.

"Tess can you pass me the cake tin?" Keira asked.

Tess gave Keira the cake tin the she asked, "Are you feeling alright? You're looking a bite pale."

She sighed deeply and spoke. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Really" Tess exclaimed looking a bit surprised.

"Jak and I had a very romantic evening a month ago and well-"

Tess cut in with "I get the picture. It was the same with Dax and I, a romantic evening then your pregnant."

"I said I think I'm pregnant."

"Do a test, so you can know for sure."

"I will." She replied as she put the cake in the oven. "So what are you going to name her or him?" she asked changing the subject.

"If it's a girl I'm naming her Cleo and if it's a boy Ben after my father." She replied.

"Cleo's a nice name." Keira said, "and so is Ben"

"Hey Keir" came Jak's voice. She looked to her left and saw Jak standing in the doorway with Damas in his arms. "Hey big guy" she said taking Damas into her arms. "How are you?" she asked in a baby tone. Of course he didn't answer he just smiled happily and clapped his small hands together. Keira gave him a soft kiss on the head then there was the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it." Keira said and walked off to answer the door. She opened the door and was met by Torn and Ashelin. "Hey you two." She said, and then she saw their rather worried faces "I take it your not here for the party."

"No" Ashelin replied. "We're really sorry to do this, but we need Jak right away."

As Ashelin was saying that Jak and Daxter walked into the room. "What with?" he asked dryly.

"Sig needs you in the Wasteland." Torn replied. "There's strange things attacking Spargus."

"I'm on it " Jak said.

"Jak… what about the party?" Keira asked. "You have a son as well as your duties."

Jak sighed, "Keira I know… but I really need to go."

"Fine" Keira hissed. "Go! Miss your son's birthday it's not like you care."

"Keira I do care and please don't make this worse then it already is?" Jak asked, she didn't answer. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and he shock Damas's hand then he walked out the door with Daxter on his shoulder and Torn behind him.

"Why does this stuff always happen?" Keira asked herself more then Ashelin.

Ashelin put a hand on her shoulder "Keira he will most likely be back by the end of the day."

"What if he doesn't" Keira shrieked "What if one time he doesn't come back… what if he gets killed! I can't survive without him, Damas can't." she finished then broke into tears.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Jak, Daxter and Torn arrived at Spargus an hour later, it was late afternoon and the temperature was still at boiling point. They walked though the gates and onto the sandy streets of Spargus to see the small houses on fire and elves lying dead on the streets.

"Oh my God!" Jak exclaimed, "What happened?"

"I wish I new" came a new vice.

The three turned to see Sig standing there. "Sig" Daxter exclaimed.

"Hey cherries. Nice to see you've come to join the party."

"You bet" Jak said with a grin "So where are the Marauder's?"

"It wasn't Marauder's" Sig said his tone serious. "It… was something else."

"Like what?" Torn asked.

"Really strange looking things" Sig replied, "They were a black/purple colour… with long wings and razor sharp claws. That's about what I can remember." He paused "but we did manage to catch one."

"Really?" Daxter asked.

"Yep we sure did." Sig grinned, "Wanna see."

"Sure" Jak answered.

"C'mon on" Sig said, then they walked off. The arrived at Spargus palace and caught the lift to the fourth floor, they walked off, then down a long hall and they took a right into a small dark room, and there it was, a strange dark creature. It had long claws and long fangs. It was a black/purple colour but it had black/purple ooze dripping off it. A large cage kept it from getting free. It let out a roar and then it spoke. _"It's nice to see you Mar."_

Jak looked surprised but then got serious "what do you want?"

"_It's none of your business," _it hissed.

"It's my business when you attack my father's City" Jak hissed back.

"_Damas wasn't it?"_ it said changing the subject

"Leave my father out of this" Jak hissed

"Don't worry thanks to you he's already dead" it sneered. "And now I'm after you…" **XoXoXoXoX**

It was starting to get late and everyone had left. Keira sat on the couch with Damas fast asleep in her arms; her emerald eyes never left the clock. It was 11:43 and Jak had yet to come home. Her eyes slowly slipped closed and she fell into one of her nightmares.

Dream 

"_Jak" she called out._

"…_Keira…" came Jak's voice from somewhere in the dark. _

"_Jak where are you?" _

"_You know where I am"_

"_Spargus?"_

_Jak stepped into the light and Keira gasped as she saw his wounded body. "Jak what happened." _

"…_Not yet…" was the only thing he said._

"_Jak what do you mean?" Keira asked, her voice full of panic._

"…_Go to Spargus at 1:00 pm…" _

"_Why?"_

"…_Just trust me…" Jak said "…and don't leave before 1:00, promise…"_

"_I promise" Keira said as she watched Jak disappear into the dark._

"…_I love you…" he said before he was completely gone._

"_I love you too… Jak"_

_**End Of Dream**_

**XoXoXoXoX**

"What do you want with me?" Jak demanded

"_It's nothing personal" _it replied. _"We just want the last descendent of Mar dead"_

"Why?" Jak demanded

"_So we can finally have what is rightfully ours." _

"And that would be?" Daxter spoke up.

"_The seal of Mar." _

"What do you want with the seal?" Jak demanded once more.

"_The seal of Mar can open many doors," _it roared. _"But with Mar's heir still alive it will only open for him."_

Jak was about to say something when the sound of elves screaming could be heard. "We better get out there." Sig said then ran off to the lift with Jak, Daxter and Torn behind him.

Outside the streets had once again turned into a blood bath, everyone tried there hardest to fight back but their effort was in vain. "Jak there're after you" Sig yelled over the noise "you should get back to Haven."

"No I'm not leavin my friends."

"Jak go back to Haven. That's an order" Sig argued "you have a son now and a wife, we can take care of ourselves, they can't."

_Sig's right _Jak thought "okay I'll go… just don't let them get this city."

"Not in this life time" Sig grinned.

Jak with Daxter on his shoulder ran back to the air train. But two of the strange creatures saw them run off and they spotted their chance… they flew off and waited outside the city gates.

Jak and Daxter walked out the gates and were surprised to see the air train gone. "Where is it?" Daxter asked.

"I don't know" Jak replied.

"_Need to get home hero?" _came an unfamiliar voice

"**_Yes can't leave Keira alone, can we?" _**the second creature sneered.

Jak growled with anger and pulled out his Blaster gun and he switched it to Vulcan Fury "you wanna fight?"

"_Oh feisty"_

"**_You think a gun can stop us?" _**said the other one **_"you better think again." _**

"Okay what about this" Jak said. Then horns started to grow and his skin turned a sickly white, as did his hair; his hands grew long fingernails and fangs replaced his normal teeth. "You wanna fight now."

"_You wont win." _The male creature hissed,_ "Isn't that right Sara."_

"**_Not with dark powers as weak as that" _**she sneered.

"Bring it on" Jak grinned. "Dax you might want to get off." Daxter nodded and jumped off.

The strange creatures flew down to the ground and two long swords appeared in their clawed hands. Dark Jak charged at them with full speed. He dodged the first two hits and managed to slash one of the creatures, it let out a roar of pain and swung its claws at full speed. Dark Jak ducked out of the way and the claws ended up in the other creature. It let out a roar of anger.

"Can't even fight" Dark Jak teased.

The female creature leapt at Dark Jak, and knocked him to the ground but she was quickly tossed up into the air, she spread her wings and flew back down to the ground. The male creature slashed its claws at Jak, and this time he managed to hit him, a long red line was left on Jak's face but in no more then a few seconds the wound had healed leaving no scar. It hissed in annoyance and struck at Jak again.

Daxter watched Jak fight the creatures from a distance then he saw something from the corner of his eye, he turned his head and saw six more of the strange creatures. He turned his attention back to Jak and he saw the female creature fly towards Jak. "Jak look out," Daxter yelled.

Jak spun around at the sound of Daxter's voice, but the only thing he found was complete darkness.

Dream Darkness, Darkness everywhere 

"_Hello" he called out. No answer. _

_He walked though the darkness for what felt like ages then it faded_ _and turned into a graveyard. Jak spotted a gravestone the only gravestone and he slowly walked up to it and it read Keira Hagai Mar died of _

_Jak felt his heart break and started walking back from it, he turned to run but he tripped and fell into the darkness…_

End Of Dream 

He woke up to see the strange creatures standing over him; they had smirks on theirs faces that looked rather creepy with their long fangs. **_"Welcome back Jak"_** the one known as Sara said. "**_Finish him" _**she said then walked away.

**XoXoXoXoX**

It was 12:00 and took an hour to get to Spargus so Keira was just on her way to Samos to drop Damas off so

he would be out of harms way. Keira pulled outside her father's house. She had given her father a ring so he new she was coming, a few seconds later the door open.

"Keira" he said, "what is this about?"

"I can't explain right now" she replied "I just need you to look after Damas until Jak and I get back from Spargus. Please just do it."

"Of course" he said simply.

She gave Samos Damas and his things then she walked back to the hover car, she jumped in and started the engine. She dove down to the port and out to the air train, she got out of the car and ran to the air train. She jumped in the back and it slowly took off.

She paced back and fourth in the air train, she didn't know what to expect when she got there; all sorts of horrible thoughts were running though her head. She set down on the set and stared out the only window. Finally she arrived at Spargus and the second the door opened she ran out onto the hot sand.

She ran into the garage then to the second door that led to the sandy streets of Spargus. She was shocked by what she saw, house were on fire and elves lay dead or injured. The strangest thing was the creatures; she had never seen anything like it in her life.

"Keira" came a male voice "what are you doin here?"

Keira turned to see Sig standing there with Torn and a few other Wastelanders. "I'm looking for Jak" she replied.

"We sent Jak back to Haven," said Torn.

"What?"

"He didn't come home," Sig asked.

"No he didn't" Keira said simply "why'd you send him home?"

"These things are after him," Torn answered.

Keira was about to ask something but Sig cut her off. "So you haven't seen him?"

"No"

"What about Daxter?"

"No I haven't seen him either."

Sig turned to the other Wastelanders "go look for Jak and Daxter" he ordered. They nodded and walked off.

Keira was worried this was all to familiar, it was almost like a repeat of last year when Razer had drugged Jak then kidnapped him a day later.

"Keira are you okay?" Sig asked taking her off her thoughts.

"Um… I don't' know." She said dryly "we should go look for Jak" Keira said changing the subject.

"She's right" Torn put in.

"Lets go then" Sig said, "We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

**XoXoXoXoX**

After an hour of looking Keira was exhausted, but she was not giving up, she had looked nearly everywhere but no sign of her Jak. The sun was starting to rise bringing with it a new day but this day would be full of sorrow.

_Jak where are you? _She asked herself. _…The air train…_

"What who said that?" she yelled out.

…_The air train…_

"The air train" Keira said out loud, she looked around and she noticed that she was close to the garage, she run up to the door and it slowly opened; she ran inside and straight to the other door. She stepped out and the hot breeze blew across her face. "Jak" she yelled.

"Keira" came a voice but it was not Jak's.

"Dax" she yelled, "Where are you"

"Over here."

She turned and walked to where the voice was coming from. "Dax. Where are you" her question was answered when she saw the ottsel. "Dax are you okay?" she asked running over to him. Daxter was stuck in a small cage that the creatures had put him in. "what happen?" Keira asked as she undid the cage.

"Those stupid creatures put me in here" he spat.

"Why?"

Daxter went silent and looked away "Dax where's Jak?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"We need to find him," Keira said sanding up and walking off into the desert with Daxter behind her.

"Keira"

"Yes"

"I think they killed him"

Keira stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Daxter. "Why would they kill him" she choked "what do they want with him?"

"They want the seal of Mar."

"What for?"

"To open some secret doors or something like that."

Keira turned and started walking back into the desert "you coming-" she cut herself off as her eyes fell on "Jak" she cried out. She ran up to the limp figure lying on the hot sand, his body was covered in blood. She bent down beside him and lifted his head up. "Jak can you here me?"

"Keir" he slurred.

"Jak" came Daxter's worried voice.

"They took it," he gasped. "They took the seal."

"Shhh… it's okay we'll get it back" Keira said soothingly. "We need to get you back to the city, can you walk?"

"I… I can't. I'm not going to make it."

"Jak don't say that" Keira said in a tear-choked voice "you'll be fine. I promise."

"Yeah bud you'll be fine" Daxter added. "Just hang in there… ok."

"I… I… love you Keira"

"Jak"

"Say you love me" he gasped, "I just want to here you say it one last time."

"I… I… love you Jak" a single tear ran down her face. _"I love you so much."_

Jak's ocean blue eyes slipped closed "Jak" Keira whispered "Oh God. Jak no. No Jak, you can't leave me you can't leave Damas." Tears poured out of her emerald eyes _"Jak_…"

**To Be Continued**

**Read&Review**

**So is Jak dead or alive? Find out next time on A New Legend Begins! **


	8. Chapter 8 Bring Me To Life

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Eight: Bring Me To Life**

"_Jak…" _Keira shook Jak slightly. "Don't die on me… oh God Jak please don't die on me" she tried again but the hero was not moving. "No… Jak please don't do this." It was to late the greatest of hero's was gone. Keira burst into tears and held the lifeless body against her.

She heard a sniffle to her right and saw Daxter in tears. "Dax" she whispered. He looked up at her with tears shining in his blue eyes. He moved closer and hugged up against Keira and his once best friend.

"We should take him back to Spargus." Keira sniffled.

"How?" Daxter asked.

"Keira" someone called out.

Keira turned her head to see Sig and Torn walk though the gates. "Sig, Torn over here" she yelled out.

Sig and Torn heard her and ran to were she sat. "Keira, Daxter where's-" Sig cut himself off when he saw the lifeless body of the young warrior. "Oh God." he gasped.

"What happened?" Torn asked.

"Those creatures killed him" Daxter replied.

Sig sat down beside Keira and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will take him back to Haven maybe your father can help him."

"Green eco can't bring people back to life." Keira cried. "Why did this have to happen?"

Sig, Torn and Daxter didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say.

A Day Later 

Keira sat in her and Jak's room, she held Damas in her arms. She hadn't eaten or slept since Jak's death a day ago, she couldn't believe he was gone. The love of her life was gone forever. She hadn't stopped crying and she new Damas new something was going on. To make things more difficult Keira had a feeling that she was pregnant again. If she were pregnant this child would never get to know his or her father.

"Keira" came Tess's voice "would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." She said quietly.

"Keira you have to eat" Tess walked in and jumped on the bed next to her. "You have to stay strong for Damas and if you are pregnant you should eat."

"Can you get me a pregnancy test? Please" Keira asked.

"Of course." Tess replied, "Keira… things will work out." She got up and left the room. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

Keira walked over to the window with Damas in her arms, she looked out at the night sky. Tears fell down her cheeks as her heart ached in pain. She was lost, her whole life had just died, it had all been blown away in the wind.

"Mum mum"

Keira looked down at Damas. "Hey sweetie" she kissed his head. "You hungry?"

He smiled and giggled.

"Come on I'll get you botbot," Keira said in a baby tone.

Keira walked into the kitchen and she put Damas in his playpen and made her way over to the cupboard, she pulled out some baby milk. She poured the milk into a bottle and walked back to Damas, She gave the bottle to him.

"There you go sweetie."

The sound of someone knocking at the door caught Keira's attention. "Coming" she called out.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"_Did the plan work?"_ a dark creature asked.

"**_Yes Jak was killed."_** A female voice replied.

"_Good work Sara." _

"**_Zane… here it is"_** Sara passed Zane a red piece of metal.

"_Finally… I have the seal Of Mar."_

"**_She can be set free now."_** Sara said.

"_And she will."_

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Hey Tess, Dax" Keira said as she opened the door.

"Hey Keir I got the test." Said Tess

"Thanks Tess."

"What, are you pregnant?" Daxter asked.

"I think I am."

"Did Jak know?"

"No… he didn't know." Keira replied, "Come inside."

They walked into the kitchen and Keira took the test and walked off to the bathroom.

"Dax are you ok?"

"No. I can't think straight" Daxter began "it feels like my whole life has just been torn apart. It just doesn't feel real. I wish it wasn't. I whish I could just wake up and it would all be a dream."

"Dax… I know it's hard but we have to stay strong for Keira and Damas." Tess said.

"Its hard" he sniffled "Jak was my best friend my only friend. Now he's gone."

"Dax… I'm your friend."

"I know."

"Daxter… Tess "Keira walked back into the room.

"Well?"

"It's positive." Keira sat down on the kitchen table "What am I going to do? I need Jak."

"Keira we're here. We will help you" Tess said kindly "and so will your father."

"I have to go somewhere" Keira got up and left.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Zane walked down a dark hall and into a small room. Sara was right behind him. He stood before a large door and on the door it read Jaylin.

"She will be free" Zane said then he held the seal up to the door, but something strange started to happen. The seal flew out of Zane's hands and it was floating in thin air.

"_Sara what's it doing? _He demanded.

"**_I don't know." _**She mumbled

The seal then vanished into thin air.

"_Where'd it go?"_

"**_Jak must still be alive" _**Sara began **_"unless he has reproduced."_**

"_Well find out!" _Zane roared.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Keira sat beside the dead hero. She couldn't believe he was gone, that he would never come back. She would never hear him say, _I love you Keira, _and she would never see those ocean blue eyes and never feel his warmth.

"I love you Jak," she said to the lifeless form. "And I'm sorry… I never should have gotten mad at you." tears fell freely from her already red eyes. "I wish I just said goodbye Jak, I love you and be careful… and know it's to late." Tears kept coming "I'm so sorry the last thing I said to you was, it's not like you care. I know you care, you care about me so much and Damas. I know how happy he makes you."

Keira lent over and kissed Jak's lips then she pulled away. He had cuts and bruises on him from the fight with those creatures. Cuts covered his body. Some were rather deep, there was a cut from his temple down to his jaw line, another cut was on his forehead and the rest were on his body; Keira couldn't even imagine the pain he must have been in.

She stroked his forehead with her fingertips and she began to sing a song she wrote for Jak when they lived in Sandover Village, she had never gotten the chance to sing it to him

_A love so strong_

_A love so pure_

_A love that will last to the end of time_ _The love that we share_ _Keeps me warm at night_

_You keep my dreams fall of life_

_And my life fall of hope_

_That is why I'm saying this_

_I love you_

_Oh…oh_

_I love you_

_I sped time_

_Just getting lost in your eyes_

_Oh…oh…oh_

_You're My one_

_My all_

_My life_

_My world My everything_

_But most_ _importantly_

_You are_

_My one true love_

_You keep my dreams fall of life_

_And my life fall of hope_

_That is why I'm say this_

_I love you_

She finished singing and she got up to leave. She was two feet away from the door when a bright light flashed and she looked up with amazement. The seal of Mar was floating above Jak. "Oh my God!" she gasped.

A bright light filled the room, blinding Keira. She put her hands over her eyes to shield them from the bright light, and then it went dark again. The seal of Mar fell onto Jak's chest. Keira walked over to Jak and looked down at him, and then the most amazing thing happened. His chest moved and all his wounds had been healed then two ocean blue eyes flicked open.

"Jak" Keira shrieked with joy "You're alive."

"Keira" Jak slurred, "What happened?"

"You died." She threw herself at Jak and she embraced him in a big hug. "I love I love you I love you" she said as she kissed Jak.

"I love you too Keira." He sat up and wrapped his arms around Keira. "So I really died?"

"Yes you've been dead for nearly two days"

He pulled away from her and he brought his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"_Sara what have you found?" _Zane asked as he walked into a small room, candles lit the walls and a large pool of dark eco sat in the centre of the room.

"**_I see a child" _**She replied **_"a boy the age of one. He looks a lot like Jak. He has his father's hair and definitely his grandfather Damas's eyes and he is named after his grandfather as well."_**

"_So we kill the child."_

"Yes but Jak's wife Keira carries another" She said "another heir of Mar." 

"Then we kill Keira."

"**_It's not that simple" _**she stuttered, **_"Jak has been brought back to life."_**

"_What! How?" _he demanded.

"**_I'm not sure" _**she said truly_ **"but he is alive"**_

"Tell your bother to prepare an attack on Haven City." he walked away "I want that seal!"

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Jak there's something I need to tell you" Keira said breaking away from the kiss.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Really so Damas is gonna have a little brother or sister"

"Yes."

Jak threw his arms around Keira and kissed her cheek. "I love you Keira."

"I love you too Jak"

Jak pulled away from Keira "we have to tell everyone the news"

"The news that you're alive or that we're having a second child?"

"Um… maybe we should start of with I'm alive then move on from there."

"Keira" came Tess's voice.

"Tess" Keira called.

Daxter and Tess walked into the room. "Keira thank god I found-" she stopped talking when she saw Jak

"Jak!" Daxter gasped. "But you died I saw you!"

"And now I'm alive."

"How is that possible?" Tess asked.

"I think it had something to do with the seal of Mar." Keira replied.

"But they took the seal" Daxter put in.

"Well now its back. Which means they will come for it and me and maybe even Damas and Keira." Jak added.

"Well we have to make sure you don't get killed again," said Daxter

"Don't worry I wont" Jak reassured them. "But we need to know more about them first."

"Maybe Onin will know something." Keira spoke up.

"Maybe." Jak began "But first I just want to go home and see Damas. We will go see her tomorrow morning."

**XoXoXoXoX**

"**Zane the worries are ready"** Sara said as she walked into the room. 

"_Perfect"_he sneered. _"Then we attack tomorrow."_

"**I will tell them to** **prepare." **Sara said before walking off.

"_Sara"_ he called after her.

"**_Yes Zane." _**She walked back.

"_Find Murdin." He ordered. _

"As you wish." She left with that. 

Zane walked over to the large door _"I will set you free" _he whispered _"no mater what it takes." _

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Daddy" Keira called out.

"Keira I just-" he froze when he saw Jak standing beside his daughter. "Jak" he gasped.

"Daddy, Jak was brought back to life! I don't know how but he was." Keira answered.

"Well I'm glad your back."

"So am I" Jak replied.

"Well I'll leave you two and I'll stop by tomorrow." Said Samos.

"See you Daddy" Keira gave her father a hug goodbye.

"Goodbye" and with that he left.

Keira turned to Jak "There's someone who has missed you." she walked away and Jak followed behind her and they entered Damas's room, Damas was sitting up in his cot.

"Hey little guy" Jak said as he picked him up. "Did ya miss me?"

Damas smiled at the sight of his father and Jak hugged his one-year-old son tight. Jak sat down on the couch and Keira sat beside him, she hugged up against him and they stayed like that all night. As one big happy family.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review. Because if you don't how do I know anyone's reading my story :)**


	9. Chapter 9 It All Comes To An End

**A New Legend Begins**

**Chapter Nine: It All Comes To An End**

The sun beamed through the window and the light woke the married couple. Keira hugged Jak and he returned the favour. Keira was so thankful to whatever brought Jak back to life.

"Good morning" he mumbled.

"Good morning" she mumbled back.

"We should get up" Jak said, "We need to go see Onin."

"This early?"

"We don't want Pecker to miss his lunch." Jak joked

"Haha Very funny…"

Jak moved over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too Jak" Keira replied "Jak… I'm scared." She said suddenly.

"Of what?" he asked confused.

"It's the dream I had at the start of the year where you died." Keira paused "it came true."

Speaking of dreams Jak remembered his dream of Keira dying. Was she going to die? "Keira" he kissed her. "We should get up." He got up quickly not wanting to answer the question "I'm gonna have a shower."

"Yep" Keira nodded. Then she to got up.

XoXoXoXoX 

"**_We're ready to attack." _**Sara said to Zane.

"_Good" _he replied,_ " did you find Murdin?"_

"_Yes" _she replied. _"He will be joining us."_

"**_Well done Sara." _**He replied. _"Tell the warriors to leave at once."_

"As you wish" she turned to leave but she remembered there was something else she needed to tell him. "Zane." 

"_What Sara?"_

"It's about the seal" she began "if you kill Jak or any other Mar the seal will not work." 

"_I know" _he replied _"I figured it out last night. But I have an idea." _

XoXoXoXoX 

Jak and Keira walked into Onin's tent and they took a seat on the floor.

"What brings you two here?" Pecker asked.

"We need to know about those creatures that attacked Spargus." Jak replied.

Onin started to make hand signs and a blue smoke started making some sort of picture.

"Onin says that the creatures are mutated elves."

"Mutated?"

"Yes dark eco has mutated them." Pecker replied, "They use to be elves but now their mutants."

"So that's it. Their just mutants." Jak began "I got killed by mutants."

"Yes" Pecker said "But they have some pretty nasty powers and one very big grudge against the Mar family."

"What did my family do?"

"Mar once locked one of the creatures behind a door that only the seal of Mar can open."

"That's why they wanted the seal." Jak mused

"What's behind the door?" Keira asked.

Onin made some more hand signs. "The leader Zane's… wife." He replied, "Jaylin."

"Why is she locked behind a door?" Jak asked.

"Well Zane killed Mar's wife" Onin made more hand signs "so instead of killing Jaylin he locked her behind a door. Knowing your loved one is alive but you can not reach her is heart breaking."

"So why does he need the seal?" Jak asked.

"To open the door, stupid" Pecker spat.

"So why did Jak have to be dead?" this time Keira asked the question.

"Because the seal only works on the Mar's because if there is no Mar's left, the seal will not work at all" he said, "which Zane did not know. But he figured it out."

"So when Zane killed me, he thought, I had to be dead for the seal to open the door." Jak mused.

"Correct."

Suddenly Torn ran into the tent with Ashelin behind him. "Jak those creatures are attacking Haven."

Jak stood quickly "I'm on it."

"Jak" Keira said then stood up as well "You should stay out of their sight, its you they want."

"No. They want the seal" Jak replied, "Zane knows he needs me alive. He won't kill me."

"Jak be careful." Keira kissed him passionately.

"I will." Jak was about to leave. "Keira go to your fathers and stay with him and Damas." Jak left with that.

He walked outside and saw the strange mutants fly over the city, he growled with anger and he turned into his Dark form.

XoXoXoXoX 

Keira pulled up at her father's house and she walked up to the door. She knocked then waited. "Hello" her father said opening the door.

"Daddy the creatures are attacking Haven." Said Keira.

"Come inside."

Keira walked inside and into the living room, she took a seat on the couch. Samos walked in and took a seat on the couch across from her. "Jak's gone to fight them. Hasn't he?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. "But Onin said that Jak needs to be alive for the seal to work. So they're not going to kill him."

"So they will have to force him."

"Yeah, they will probably try that I guess."

"Not bad for mutants."

"I didn't say they were." She cut herself off and she quickly stood. "Where's my father?" she demanded, "Where's my son?"

"Don't worry we won't hurt him." The mutant said then started to change forms. It grew long claws and fangs and wings appeared behind its shoulders. "I need to borrow you for a while."

XoXoXoXoX 

Jak fought the mutants off but he was losing. He had run out of Dark eco and he was feeling tired and weak, like every other one that tried to help. He was starting to loss the fight. But he new he had to keep going. For this city, for his friends, for his family.

He heard a noise and turned to see the air train land. The doors opened and the Wastelanders came out. Sig, Kliever and about a dozen more men came out.

"Sig" Jak ran over to him. "Come to join the party."

"Jak" he looked shocked "I thought you were-"

"No I'm very much alive" he cut in.

"Ok… well lets get this party started."

Jak Sig and the others ran off into the fight. Jak pulled out his blaster and Sig pulled out the peacemaker, Jak switched the gun to Vulcan Fury. He took out quit a few of the mutants but they seemed to keep coming, coming from nowhere. Jak fought the mutants all the way to a small part of Haven, without realizing he ended up out the front of Samos house. He saw the house in the corner of his eye and his worst fears played in front of his eyes. One of the mutants held an unconscious Keira in his arms and the one beside him held Damas and the one in the centre was Zane.

"Let them go!" Jak roared.

"_Only if you come with us." _

"Fine but let them go first"

"_I think not,"_ he hissed. He turned to the mutants beside him, _"go Sara, Murdin"_ he ordered. Sara and Murdin took off with Jak's whole life. _"If you want your son and pregnant wife back I suggest you come with us."_

"Fine" he spat "I'll come… just don't hurt them."

"_I won't"_ he walked down and stood before Jak. _"I'll see you soon."_ Jak's vision went dark.

XoXoXoXoX 

Jak woke to a blur of green and blue. "Where am I?"

"Jak can you here me?" a voice asked.

"Keira" he asked.

"Yeah its me." she replied, "are you ok?"

"I think so" he slowly sat up. "Where are we?"

"_I can answer that."_ Came a new voice. _"Your in an ancient Precursor temple. One very few know about."_

"Where's Damas?" Keira yelled.

"_He's safe"_ Zane replied _"But if you want him to stay safe you will do what I say."_

"I already told you I would" Jak spat.

"_Then come with me."_

Jak and Keira stood and the gates opened and they started to walk out. They followed Zane down a long dark hall and into a small room. In the left side of the room was a large door and on the door it read Jaylin. To the right was Sara and she had Damas in her arms.

"Damas" Keira tried to run to him.

"Keira" Jak stopped her "Let Damas go and I'll open the door." Jak yelled at Zane.

"_Open the door first" _he ordered.

"Fine" Jak hissed. He walked over to the door and he stood before it.

"_Hold the seal up to the door." _Zane said.

Jak held the seal up to the door and waited. Zane then walked over to the door. _"On this day my loved one will be set free…" _a bright light started to fill the room _"the door opened releasing the prisoner inside." _The door opened and light beamed through the room. It went dark and a woman with long black hair and green eyes stood in the room.

"What?" Jak gasped.

"Jak" Keira walked up and stood beside him "they all look normal."

Jak looked around and saw no mutants but normal elves. Zane had brown hair and deep jade green eyes; Sara had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "What happened?"

"When Mar locked Jaylin away he used Onin to use dark eco and she turned us into Mutants as another punishment for killing his wife." Zane spat.

"I've done what you've asked now give me Damas." Jak demanded not paying attention to Zane.

"Now, now be patient." He walked over and stood before Jaylin "its so good to see you."

"Its good to be free." She replied.

"Give us Damas" Keira yelled.

"Sara"

Sara walked over and gave Jak Damas and she then walked away. Zane turned around and walked over to the young couple. "Love is so beautiful." He began "I'd hate for something bad to happen!" he grabbed Keira and threw her into the wall. "I want you to know what it feels like to know your loved one is alive but not be able to reach her."

"Leave her alone!" Jak roared.

"Jak, Jak, Jak" he walked over to him, he knocked Jak over and he fell to the ground but he was careful not to land on Damas.

"You've got what you wanted know leave my family alone" Jak yelled.

"Zane its not worth it" Came Jaylin's voice. "There is no need to hurt his family or him."

"Jaylin they are the reason you were locked behind the godforsaken door." He roared. "He should know how its feels."

Keira crawled over to Jak and Damas. "We need to get out of here."

"Any ideas" Jak asked.

"I saw a warp gate." She replied "its not to far from here. We can escape through it."

"Keira they can" he passed "there human they can't fly. Ok you go and I'll distract them."

"Jak no"

"I don't take no as an answer." he gave Keira Damas "Go, I'll be fine and turn the warp gate off when you get out." They shared a quick kiss and Keira ran off with Damas.

"Hey Zane" Jak yelled.

Zane turned around at the sound of someone calling his name. "If you want me, come an get me." Jak yelled then ran out of the room. Zane growled with anger and ran after him.

Jak ran down the hall and he took a right and ran up some stairs, he then entered another long chamber. He saw a window and he ran over to it, as he looked out the only thing he could see was the ocean and one very vicious storm.

"Amazing isn't it" came Zane's voice, "The Precursors built this so no one would find it. They hid it by making storms to protect it. The only way out is through the warp gate. Which I guess is where your wife and child went… if they escape it doesn't mater too much because I have you." he pulled out two swords and tossed one to Jak, which he caught easily. "May the best man win."

**XoXoXoXoX**

Keira came out of the warp gate and she was surprised to be in the temple out in the wasteland. She new her way back but she couldn't make it without a car. She looked around in hope of finding one of the monks, she then remembered that Jak said to turn off the warp gate but he was still at the Precursor temple. Suddenly two male elves came out of the wrap gate. Keira ran off before they could see her, she ran down a long chamber and someone calling out her name stopped her.

"Keira"

She turned around to see Seem standing behind her. "Seem" she exclaimed, "Take Damas back to Haven city."

"Why-"

"Don't ask questions just do it" Keira ordered "Now!"

Seem took Damas and walked off. Keira saw the shadows of the two men and she hid behind a statue. The men walked passed and Keira got out of her hiding place, she turned and ran back to warp gate.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Jak was knocked down on the ground and the sword was knocked from his hands. Jak quickly stood back up.

"Your not very good with a sword are you?" Zane asked.

"This isn't a fair fight," Jak hissed.

"Life's not fair" Zane replied, "You should know that." He swung his sword at Jak but the sword was torn from his hand, he turned around to see Jaylin standing behind him. "Jaylin" he exclaimed.

"We always fight together." She said, "We fight better together." She gave Jak a small smile and Jak realized that she was helping him. 'Why's she helping me?' Jak thought.

"Couldn't agree more." Zane smirked.

Jak took this time to find his sword, which was half way across the room. He was about to walk over when someone grabbed him and he hit the ground with a thump. "Where do you think your going?" Zane hissed.

Jak didn't answer instead he used his legs to trip Zane over and Jak got to his feet and he knocked Jaylin to the ground with the other leg.

"You play dirty then so will I," Jak hissed.

"Jak"

Jak looked to the right to see Keira standing there with the sword in her hand. "Keira" he ran over to her. "I told you to leave. Where's Damas?"

"He's safe" Keira replied. "But we're not."

They were now surrounded by at least two dozen elves. "Great" he muttered "Just great!"

"Jak…" Keira whispered, "I have any idea."

"I'm all ears"

"Ok one: we can fight them" Keira began "two: we can make a run for it."

"I never turn down a fight."

"Jak there are to many" Keira argued "we can't win. If we get killed who's going to look after Damas?"

"Fine we make a run for it" he replied "But you stay right behind me."

"I'll stay right beside you" she took his hand.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Zane yelled.

"No we're going to" he paused "Leave" Jak and Keira turned and ran to the stairs that lead down to the warp gate. Two of the elves blocked the way but Jak used his sword and made quick work of them. They ran down the stairs with a dozen elves behind them.

They ran down a long hall and Keira led Jak to a left then to a right, finally the warp gate was in sight. They ran into the room and shut the door behind them. "Keira you go" Jak said, "I have something I have take care of."

"No Jak" she yelled "We go together. Just for once let it go. Come with me now."

Jak wanted so badly to make Zane pay for killing him and for harming his family.

"Jak you come now or you don't come out all." Keira yelled.

Jak walked over to Keira and took her hand. "Lets go" they jumped through the warp gate and landed in the temple. "How do we turn it off?" Jak asked.

"We have to destroy it" Keira replied.

"Can't be that hard" Jak grinned "Can it."

"I don't know"

"Ok lets see what I can do." Jak picked up a long peace of metal, which was just lying on the ground. He raised his arm and smashed it into the warp gate. Over and over it slowly started to break and the light was going out. Finally the warp gate fell to peaces and Jak collapsed on the floor with exhaustion "Man that was hard" he said breathlessly "How strong did they want those things?"

"Very" Keira said sitting down beside him. "How do we get home?"

"Um… fly" he replied as he stood up. "C'mon follow me."

Keira stood and took Jak's hand in her own. "Where are we going?"

Jak didn't answer he just walked off with Keira behind him. He walked into a small room and a light eco vent was in the centre. He walked over to the vent and stepped onto it, he rose up into the air and his skin turned a blue/white, as did his hair. Wings grew from his back and he stepped of the vent.

"**Lets go home." **Light Jak said.

Keira took his hand and he picked her up bride style and he walked over to the window. He stood on the ledge and spread is wings **"Hang on" **light Jak said. He jumped off the ledge and he flew up into the sky.

They landed safely back in Spargus and Jak returned to normal. Jak fell to the ground with exhaustion. Keira helped him back to his feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired" he replied.

"C'mon the air trains just over there."

They walked over to they air train and the door opened and they walked in. They took a seat on the hard red benches and Jak rested his head on Keira's shoulder. Keira stroked his hair and Jak fell asleep in her arms.

They arrived home half an hour later and Keira gently woke Jak up. "I don't wanna get up." He mumbled.

"Jak we're home" Keira said soothingly. "Wake up."

Jak sat up and yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He lent over and kissed Keira on the cheek and he stood up pulling Keira up with him. "Hey where's Damas?" Jak asked suddenly.

"Over there" Keira pointed to her father who was holding their son and Daxter and Tess stood beside him.

"Jak where the hell have you been?" Daxter demanded.

"I'll explain later" Jak replied as they walked over. Keira gave her father a hug and took Damas into her arms.

"I just want a good night sleep." Jak finished.

"I wanna know now!" Daxter yelled.

Jak rolled his eyes "The mutant things took Keira and Damas" he explained "I had to go after them so I could set that chick Jaylin free. Once I did that Keira escaped. I stayed, she came back, we escaped together then I destroyed the warp gate."

"Ok…" Daxter said as he gathered all the information "Right got ya."

"Can we go home now" Jak asked.

"Of course Jak" said Samos. "Go home and have a good sleep."

Jak nodded and he took Keira's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow" Jak said "Night."

"Good night" Keira said then they walked off hand in hand.

**Eight months later**

Keira lay on a hospital bed and in her arms was a baby girl. She had a little bit of turquoise hair and light purple eyes. Jak sat beside her with Damas in his arms. "That's your sister." He said to Damas. "You have to take care of her."

"Jak"

Jak looked up at Keira. "Yeah"

"What do you think of the name Kairi?" Keira asked.

"Kairi Mar?" Jak mused. "I like it."

"Kairi Mar welcome to the family" Keira said softly. "One very crazy family."

Jak smiled and sat beside Keira on the bed. He planted a kiss on Keira's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Jak" she kissed him on the cheek. "So much…"

**The End**

**Read&Review **

**DEP: They maybe a sequel or a bonus chapter maybe just maybe**

**Jak: Please don't kill me again**

**DEP: I'll see**

**Jak: Groans **

**DEP: I must be off. I have to work on Haven City, Dark War and a few other stories Cya. **

**Ps I'd like to thank Mr. Chocolate, AngelSilentWind, Silver Horror and Hold on hero for their Reviews you are now all my best friends.**


End file.
